Hinata Gone Wild
by blublah81
Summary: The Azumanga Daioh girls have suddenly moved into Hinata Hot Springs! Can they keep it calm, or will it be a animal house?
1. Packing

Hello hello, this is my FIRST fan fic, so if you review, don't be to hard on me, I'm a n00bert as I like to call them. Muahaha, this fan fic is about the Azumanga Daioh girls, and the Love Hina team. I currently own all the Love Hina books and the fourth Azumanga Daioh book, but I have seen all the Azumanga Daioh episodes! ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Packing.

Throughout Tokyo, eight bags could be heard closing, as eight people were moving, their names were Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Sakaki, Chiyo Chan, Kagura, and everyone's favorite PE and English Teacher, Nyamo and Yukari. At the time, it was very quiet that they were all moving at once, but their bags closing almost echoed through the streets.

Tomo was the first to be done packing, she was very excited, she was going to finally move out and had no idea where she was going, she had asked to live in a girls dorm, and her parents found her a nice hot springs dorm. Tomo couldn't wait to meet everyone there, and she wondered what they would be like. At the same time, she hoped some would be like her school friends. Tomo smiled as she thought about them and sped out the door, yelling good-bye as she ran down after a bus.

The second girl to finish packing was Chiyo Chan. Her parents were very unsure about her moving at such a young age, but they had found a nice girls only dorm for Chiyo Chan, so they hoped she would be okay with older girls there. Chiyo Chan had asked if she could go on her own in a taxi, thought her parents were unsure at the time, they said it was okay as long as she stayed safe. Chiyo Chan kissed her mother and father good-bye and left for the taxi.

The next two finished at the same time, but luckily for them, they no longer lived with worrying parents anymore. Nyamo and Yukari were finished and ready to go. Nyamo fit everything nicely into her large van, while Yukari stuffed everything in the Yukari Mobile. Yukari was the first to leave her small lonely house and zoom out of the parking lot without stopping to see if anyone was in the drive way, while Nyamo carefully drove out and headed towards her new home.

Sakaki was in a rush to get everything packed, not because she wanted to leave, but because once she moved into her new house, she could finally have a pet without her mother being there and having an allergic reaction. She was so excited she almost forgot to pack her favorite stuffed animal. Her bags looked like they weighed two tons, but Ms. Sakaki didn't seem to be bothered. She mumbled good-bye to her parents and began walking to her new dorm.

The last two to finish packing were Yomi and Kagura, who were apparently the slowest packers. Yomi quietly packed paper into a bag, she needed those papers to remind her of the other diets she could try on for size. While Kagura was running back and fourth trying to get everything ready, she stuffed everything she had into one large bag and raced out the door. Yomi quietly closed her last bag, waved good-bye to her room, and left without a word.

Not half an hour later, all eight girls were outside their new dorm, quietly staring at one another, as they were all standing outside of the same dorm. They looked at a piece of paper each of them held, and it all said in large letters: HINATA HOT SPRINGS; GIRLS DORMATORY.

------------------------------------------------------

Well….WELL? Review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter, I know, It's really basic, I'll try to make the next one better! I promise! Just remember: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, I'm not the best writer in the world...


	2. Crazy Welcoming

Okay okay, here it is, the second Chapter! I think this will be much better, but please still review! Must...get...all the information...

-----------------------------------------------

Keitaro was sitting quietly as he stared down at his piece of paper. There was one simple problem on it, and as he tried to solve it, his glasses slowly started to slide off. Suddenly a giant paper fan came and hit him in the back of the head and he yelled out in pain. "Naru! What was that for!" He asked.

"I saw you, you were falling asleep again." She said, smirking.

In truth, he was falling asleep, but he didn't like to admit it. He just tried to smile and Naru gave him a nasty glare that made him shudder. Just as Naru was about to say something, Kitsune suddenly walked in without a word and sat down.

"I have a surprise for you, it just so happens that eight new tenants are moving in." She said, smiling.

Naru and Keitaro looked at each other then back and Kitsune.

"How is that a surprise? They always give us two weeks notice." Naru said, as Keitaro nodded in agreement.

"Well.. That's the surprise.. I forgot to give it to you when it came, and they are all coming today, so here!" She said, handing them the papers and quickly walking out the door.

"AHHHHH! KITSUNE!" Naru and Keitaro both screamed as they looked at the paper.

Naru quickly ran out the door and started gathering everyone she could find around the dorm, telling them to help prepare eight rooms as quickly as possible.

Su was very interested, she decided to make surprises as all the new tenants walk in. As soon as they set foot in their room, fireworks would pop up out of the ground and explode before their very eyes. Motoko tried desperately to talk her out of it, but Su said she would do the same to Motoko if she wanted fireworks so badly.

Shinobu was quickly overwhelmed as she tried to prepare a welcoming meal. She wasn't sure what they liked, and she was rushed so it ended up being a over sized cake that slightly leaned to one side.

Naru was walking down the hallway and she looked over the railing to see all eight girls down in front of the door, stiff to the ground, staring at each other. She gulped and ran back inside.

"Hurry everyone! They are already here! Are all the rooms ready! Shinobu is the food prepared? Su! Stop playing the fireworks! Motoko do something!" She kept yelling.

Keitaro slowly moved over to the door, licking his fingers after tasting the cake. The rooms were ready for the new girls, and he slowly opened the door and walked out. The eight girls who were once staring at each other looked over at Keitaro.

Su suddenly came running out and passed by Keitaro, with Motoko not far behind. She was carrying her fireworks and they were lit! Su tossed them into the air and they all blew up one by one.

"Eww! Aren't they pretty?" She said.

Shinobu, Naru, Kitsune and the sleepy Sarah suddenly walked out next to Motoko and Su and looked at the eight girls in front of them.

"Welcome to Hinata Hot Springs!" They all said at once.

As they chirped that out, Sarah suddenly fell backwards, quickly falling asleep again. Su ran back inside, grabbing more fireworks. Motoko moaned and chased after her again. Shinobu almost dropped the cake as she carried it outside, and Naru found herself sitting on the ground next to Sarah.

Only Keitaro knew, as he looked across the large parade of girls, that the fun was only starting.

-----------------------------------------------

Is this one any better? Eh heh, I tried to make it funny. Same thing again, please Review, I really wanna know all I can to make my fan fics better.


	3. Rooms

Okay, I was told that my chapters were to short, and for that I apologize. I also heard (not on a review but form a friend) They told me I should hurry up and make the next chapter. The first two were posted on the same day, but anyway, I hope to enjoy the third chapter of Hinata Gone Wild!

-----------------------------------

After the giant explosion of fireworks, and the great hello, Keitaro had rounded everybody up and had everyone sit down inside. The eight new girls sat patiently, waiting for how this was going to work. The only girls who weren't sitting down were Su and Sarah who had said it would be boring and ran upstairs.

Keitaro handed each of the girls a piece of paper, telling them where their rooms would be. Nyamo and Yukari where right next to each other, as their sheets showed a horrible drawing of Hinata Dorm. "Oh great!" Yukari complained. "Now I'm going to have to listen to her sound machine all night!" She continued.

Tomo laughed as Yukari blurted that out. But as it was, she wasn't to happy about where she was either. She was right across the hallway from Kagura. And for about five minutes, they glared at each other. Figuring whoever looked away first would be the loser in their battle.

Osaka continued to look at her paper before starting her fake little tears. "I'm not in the house, maybe I'll have to sleep outside." She said, sniffling.

Yomi sighed and flipped the blank side of the paper over so Osaka could see where it showed her room. Osaka smiled, "Thanks Yomi! I would have been sleeping with bears otherwise."

Chiyo Chan was happy, she was across from Sakaki, and that was great so she could wake up early with her. While Yomi tried not to show how unfortunate she was for being right next to Osaka.

They girls split up into four groups and had Naru, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune show them where their rooms were. As Tomo headed towards her room with Kagura, she felt like she was being watched. She saw up on the wall what looked like it would be a very old portrait of someone, but instead she saw a giant scribble with four holes in it where two people were watching them.

She poked her fingers through the holes and she heard two loud howls of pain. "AHHH! That's it, time for plan B!" Su yelled. As Tomo giggled and walked after Kagura and Naru, she heard a huge explosion behind her. Kagura and Tomo looked behind them and saw what looked like a giant turtle robot with two people inside. Su and Sarah, of course.

Tomo and Kagura stared at the giant robot for a while before Su finally got out her rockets, the two girls ran after Naru, as she opened both the doors to their rooms. They ran inside and closed the doors within seconds.

"The least you two could do is be polite. Why don't you do sometime constructional. Oh! And have you seen Tama Chan anywhere? I haven't seen him in a while." Naru said.

"I last saw her out with Mutsumi in the hot springs." Sarah said, pointing one of the mechanical arms towards the hot springs. Naru nodded and walked in that direction.

She turned around and said one last thing, "If I see any more holes in the wall, I'm going to make you fix them!" She yelled, before turning down the hallway back to her room.

"Now what are we going to do? This thing is way to big to get outside, we got it in by smashing the walls" Sarah said. Su smiled and already had the Mecha Tama Chan smashing through the wall. "We blame Keitaro!" She said.

-----------------------------------

Remember to review, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm slowly trying to make each chapter funnier. I thought the last line was pretty good. Thanks if you review! -


	4. A Nice Morning and?

I've had a few reviews that didn't really shock me, saying I should add more detail, and one person said my chapter were to short again I get it, you don't have to keep telling me! One person also said that I didn't add a lot of detail, but I more referred to the characters talking, I'm not great with detail, so sue me. Btw, don't double post the same thing in my reviews, I'll read them all, thank you.

----------------------------------------------

Tomo and her friends had been there a week, and things had gone pretty smoothly she thought. The only thing that would scare them were the random explosions they sometimes heard when Su wasn't around. Of all the people in Hinata, other then Tomo's friends, she had gotten along well with Su and Sarah. They were just about as energetic as her, so she enjoyed running around with them.

Tomo was up earlier then the rest this morning, and she was still a little sleep, her hair looked like a bird's nest. She walked into the kitchen and about collapsed on the sink. She held herself up and began to make some cereal, she was still sleepy she couldn't read the name of it. As she poured the milk in, she was hoping she hadn't grabbed the carton of orange juice. She walked over to the table and sat down on the ground and began to eat her cereal.

As Tomo finished her cereal, she was fully awake. She went over to the sink and started to wash the bowl out when she heard a thump from the dining room. She looked around the corner of the doorway to see Osaka laying on the ground on her stomach. She even sounded like she was snoring! Tomo laughed and started poking her with a chopstick.

Su looked around the corner and saw Tomo poking Osaka and smirked. Su stepped back a little then jumped in, hoping to kick Tomo in the back of her head, but Tomo moved her head down, just missing Su's foot. Su did a little twirl and landed on the ground. "I…I missed her!" She spouted. Tomo looked up, the grin from poking Osaka still on her face. "Good Morning Su" She said, cheerfully. "Did you just get up? I already had breakfast" She said.

"Tomo, do you know any cool skills like Karate?" Su asked. Tomo thought for a couple minutes as Yomi walked in. "Don't strain your brain to much Tomo, it might blow up" She said, laughing softly. Tomo glared over at Yomi, "At least I'm not on a diet all the time" She shot back. "I…I am not on a diet ALL the time!"

Su got up and poked Yomi's stomach, "I could fix that, I have a weight remover." Su said, happily. "Are you sure it's safe? Naru says some of your machines tend to have a lot of mistakes.." Yomi said. "Of course not, all my creations are very safe, everyone has tried at least one. Motoko wasn't actually fond of my kissing robot, but it sure liked her!" Su said, smiling.

"Well, next time I need help I'll come to you first." Yomi said, rolling her eyes. Osaka stirred slightly on the ground and shook her head as she started to get up. "Did I miss anything? I heard someone eating breakfast, and then I just kinda woke up here.." She said. "I don't think Tomo could do anything other then bug you to death." Kagura said, walking in with her toothbrush. She smiled and sat down. "Shinobu said she was going to come out soon and make breakfast." She continued. Tomo gave her a nasty glare and stuck her tongue out.

After everyone had woken up and had a nice breakfast with often snarls around the table, and yelling for seconds, everyone seemed to be off in different worlds. Why Su and Sarah seemed to disappear, they ended up being found coming out of drawers saying that they found another secret passage. Motoko was practicing sword fighting, while Keitaro cried as he was tied up to a rock as the target.

Naru was studying quietly in her room, not strange at all for her. Yukari was talking to Kitsune about nonsense in her room, almost distracted by the wide variety of bottles she saw everywhere. Nyamo was outside playing games with Chiyo Chan, Osaka, Sakaki, Tomo and Kagura. While Yomi watched from the sidelines with Shinobu, Matsumi, and Tama Chan who was often joining the game.

Naru yawned and stretched, the phone downstairs in Keitaro's room rang a few times before she climbed down and answered it. "Hello?" She said. She was quiet for a moment as the person on the other end spoke. "WHAT?" She screamed, it was so loud everyone almost froze what they were doing and all you could hear was the sound of birds flying away.

----------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! The oh-so-dreaded sudden ending. Doesn't it just feel horrible? No. not really. Okay, anyway, I'm a little sorry for yelling at you before, but seriously, In your reviews I would at least like you to say SOMETHING nice if not anything at all. Thanks '


	5. The Big News

Whooo! You guys rock, I love your newest reviews! Thank you so much! Your ideas are very interesting, and I plan on using all of them! Most likely I will add them somewhere after the next story that I started at the end of the fourth chapter. Sorry you have to wait! '.

------------------------------------------

Naru dropped the phone out of her hand after shouting. Keitaro peeked into his room, hoping Naru wouldn't land her fist in his face for just walking in. Su and Sarah appeared behind him, peeking over his shoulder. "What's wrong with Naru? She looks as white as a evil vampire bunny." Sarah whispered. Keitaro gulped and walked in and carefully tapped her on the shoulder. "Naru.. is everything okay?" He asked. She slid onto the ground, staring up at Keitaro.

"The inspector in coming tomorrow.." She said quietly. "Umm… is this a big deal?" Keitaro asked again. Naru suddenly shot up and held Keitaro by the shoulders. "YES! IT IS! Last time he came, he said it was the worst inspection EVER. He never wanted to come back again! You won't believe what happened!" She yelled, as Sarah and Su came in a little further.

Keitaro hung the phone back up and tried to smile, "It can't be that bad, what did happen?" He chirped. Naru's face turned white and she looked sick. "You don't want to even know.." She said. Su smiled, "It was fun! But everyone was running back and fourth to the bathroom, while Kitsune and I just sat there laughing, I don't even remember why, but it was funny." Su said.

Naru sighed and sat on the ground again. "If we don't pass then we are probably out of here, he already hates us." Naru said. "Well, when is he coming? We can probably make everything seem nice by the time he comes." Keitaro said. "Notice how he said 'seem' nice." Sarah said to Su. "Umm… he's coming tomorrow.." Naru said in a low whisper. "Huh? I couldn't hear you." Keitaro said. "TOMORROW! HE'S COMING TOMORROW!" She yelled in his face.

It only took Sarah and Su about ten minutes to spred the news as it was shouted into their ears. When they told Kitsune she started laughing and Motoko was yelling at her about it not being funny. Shinobu gave a flustered look and started asking Naru a questions about what happened, since she wasn't there.

It seemed horrible to Naru, as she was being over run by so many people it felt like a herd was stomping on her. Everyone was asking her questions! Shinobu, Keitaro, Tomo, Osaka, Who couldn't really fit into the crowd without being knocked down, Yukari, Nyamo, just about everyone! It was only when Kitsune started pulling people away one by one by one that Naru could actually take a breath without being asked a question.

She started looking for them, she figured they wouldn't just walk away without getting answers. She then heard laughter coming out of Kitsune's room and she listened for a second. "…and then Naru was running into the bathroom too! Everyone knew Haruka's cooking was bad, but they didn't know it would give them diarrhea!" Kitsune said as everyone continued to laugh. Naru twitched before slamming the door open. "KITSUNE!" She screamed. "Did I mention the poor inspector also tripped on about eight banana peels? Silly Su decided she didn't want Haruka's burnt Curry either… Oh hey Naru!" Kitsune said, smiling.

Naru looked around the room and say everyone rolling on the ground, literally choking on their laughter. The only people who weren't laughing were Osaka, Chiyo Chan, and Sakaki. "I don't get it.." Osaka said. "Curry tastes really good, what's wrong with black curry?" Kitsune put her arm on Osaka's shoulder. "Have you ever had bad food?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, there was this one time Ms. Yukari was making us a snack for our class, I took a bite out of it and sat there for a while before Tomo took it from me, but I swear the next day I couldn't see out of my right eye." Yukari twitched a minute. "Hey! Everyone else liked them." Tomo, Yomi, and Kagura burst out laughing even harder then before. "They threw it out" Sakaki said.

Yukari started yelling at the girls about proper behavior before Nyamo grabbed Yukari on the shoulder, "I didn't know you knew anything about being polite" She said. Yukari yelled and whacked Nyamo on the head. "OW! Hey! What was that for?" She yelled. Nyamo and Yukari started wrestling and many of the girls started watching yelling random 'Go Yukari!' and 'Go Nyamo!'.

Naru looked over at Keitaro who had stopped laughing and was sitting next to Kitsune, looking at pictures she was showing him. "Wow… Naru does really look sick in this one" He said. He suddenly looked up from the pictures and saw Naru right in front of him. "Ummm… Naru-- " He couldn't even finish his sentence before Naru gave him a nose shattering punch and sent him flying outside. The girls looked away from the wrestling for a second and laughed as the watched Keitaro fall from his flight.

"I can already tell this is going to be a fun inspection day." Kitsune said, laying down on the floor.

------------------------------------------

To tell you the truth I had no idea what Naru was yelling about when I finished the fourth chapter. I hope this proves I can work in quick situations! Heh. Remember to Review! -


	6. Inspection part 1

Thank you all who keep reviewing! I wish more of you would review, really. I would like to say special thanks to a certain Baka for reviewing continuously! You know who you are, you rock! btw, I hope you guys are enjoying my newest little story line in the midst of the funny ness of doom. It shouldn't last long, unless you guys want it to anyway, you're reviews are more helpful then you know!

Just so you know, I'm trying to be very cautious about this fan fic, I might eventually have to rate it higher for alcoholic reference (Due to Kitsune, Yukari, and possibly Nyamo, Keitaro, and Naru) If I do have to, please be aware much won't change other then them drinking at parties, or Kitsune and Yukari just getting drunk and acting like idiots (not like they already are).

-------------------------------

Naru paced nervously back and fourth in front of the entrance. It was today that the inspector was coming. Naru had Motoko check Su's room for any surprises she might have been making for the inspector, because knowing her she would not let this go by without blowing something up.

Keitaro was sitting on the couch by the entrance, almost getting dizzy watching Naru walk back and fourth. She had sat down a little while ago, but Shinobu had brought her some tea and then she was back up walking back and fourth again.

A few hours earlier, Naru had been so nervous about anyone messing up that she was tempted to have some of them tied up, but while she tried to get some rope, Motoko and Keitaro held her down till she calmed down. After they had finally let her go, she had begun walking back and fourth.

Keitaro felt his eyelids start to droop over his eyes as he tried to stay awake, and finally they closed without opening again. While he thought he might be able to get a nice nap on the couch, it seemed not only five minutes later, he got a rude awakening from Sarah, who had 'accidentally' splashed a bucket of cold water on him. He picked up Sarah by her overalls and they began pulling at each others cheeks.

Naru stared at them, totally freaked out, as Sarah and Keitaro both noticed the man standing next to her in a very nice suit wearing glasses, and he looking at them like they were worthless pieces of dirt. "Umm.. you guys… this is the inspector.." Naru said, gulping.

Keitaro and Sarah quickly let go of each other and put their hands behind their back, bowing as sweat ran down their faces. As soon as Sarah was done she quickly ran back upstairs, but not before turning around and sticking her tongue out at Keitaro and whispering _dork_.

Keitaro tried to make a nice first impression by coming and shaking his hand, but ended up tripping on the wet puddle Sarah had left when she splashed him and he slammed forward, almost going to hit the inspector before he moved out of the way. He snuffed then looked down at Naru. "I see you have a new landlord, a very clumsy one at that." He said, writing something on the clipboard he was carrying.

Tomo and Osaka suddenly came running down the stairs, almost tripping each other, all running up to Naru and opening their mouths, only before shutting them like traps as they noticed the Inspector. "Uhhh.. Hi!" Tomo said, half smiling. Osaka looked at him, wide eyed, her mouth hanging open. Then she looked back at Naru. "Umm… there's nothing wrong upstairs.. nothing is flooding at all… nope… nothing at all.." She squeaked. Tomo twitched and covered Osaka's mouth, then ran upstairs again.

Keitaro slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Hello Mr. Inspector Sir, my name is Keitaro Urashima, the landlord here, and I would like to welcome you!" He said cheerfully.

Just as he finished that, Kitsune and Motoko walked down, Motoko with a sigh on her face, and Kitsune with a grimace. "Keitaro! Get your butt upstairs we need you to clean up-- " Kitsune yelled. Motoko sighed again, "What she means is that we require your assistance."

"Can it wait? The inspector just got here so.." Keitaro tried to spit out. Kitsune rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, while Motoko seemed flustered and ran after her.

Keitaro turned towards the Inspector with another smile. "Feel free to go anywhere inside or outside, and also we have some great food Shinobu made in the kitchen if you want any." He said. The Inspector simply nodded and walked ahead.

Naru looked over at Keitaro, and he smiled again. Naru whacked him down onto the ground and started beating him with her foot. She then flopped down on the ground and held him by the collar. "Don't ruin this Keitaro! No more fake smiles…. I'm watching you!"

Keitaro tried to smile through the new wounds he received. "You've been watching me?" He said.

Naru whacked him with her fist and blasted him up through the ceiling, then she got up, rubber her hands off and walked after the Inspector.

-------------------------------

This part of the story should last one more chapter, at maximum two chapters. I'm not sure how funny this one was, you tell me. Review! Muahahaha.

http/ 


	7. Inspection part 2

-sniffles- I'm not sure if I will continue this fan fic after this chapter… a lot of people have been saying how 'horrible' (my word for it) it is. It all depends on what you think, please, PLEASE tell me in the reviews if I should keep going or not. If not it will just end here and never be continued, my sense of humor will continue no further into this, and I will give up on writing forever. (ooooo, guilt trip, I feel evil now.) No, I won't give up, but I will feel less able to write. –sigh- oh well, enjoy, I hope.

-----------------------------------

Keitaro was still rubbing his head from when Naru punched the crap out of him earlier, he was right behind her and the inspector at the moment. The first stop the inspector had wanted to make was in the bathrooms, to see if they were being cleaned. He was very pleased at first, until Yukari came running into the bathroom and kicked everyone out and slammed the door behind her.

Kitsune laughed from down the hallway, "No one can beat me at prune juice drinking!" she yelled, cheerfully. Keitaro, Naru, and the inspector were all on the ground, after being kicked out. Naru about had a fit, trying to go over and strangle Kitsune, but Keitaro made sure she didn't get within ten feet of Kitsune.

The Inspector mumbled under his voice and marked something on his clip board again. It was only until Keitaro suggested they go outside that Naru finally stopped trying to get Kitsune. She gave Kitsune a glare, which sent her running into her room, and then led the Inspector outside. Keitaro followed not far behind, checking from the back for anything else that could get them in trouble.

Once the three of them had made it outside, the Inspector was happy to see everything looked good enough. Motoko was by a tree cutting leaves in half, why Nyamo was talking with Kagura under a cherry blossom tree. The Inspector smiled for the first time and again marked something on his clip board.

It took the Inspector a minute to ask, but he cleared his throat and looked at Naru and Keitaro. "May I please inspect your kitchen next?" He asked. Naru gulped and slowly nodded, while Keitaro led him to the kitchen this time.

As they got closer to the kitchen, Naru and Keitaro could smell the wonderful cooking of Shinobu. "Maybe we will do better this time." Naru whispered. Keitaro smiled, "I have no doubt that Shinobu's cooking can win him over, she always makes great food." Keitaro whispered back. "What are you whispering about?" Su whispered, appearing behind Keitaro and Naru with a remote control in her hands.

The two of them almost screamed at the sudden entrance of Su. They turned to her, and she had her normal goofy smile on her face. "Su! What a surprise… umm, Motoko was looking for you outside, she was wondering if you could help her with something.." Naru lied, as she couldn't think of anything else. "Really? I was looking for Chiyo Chan, maybe she's outside too!" Su smiled and ran out through the back door.

"Why did you lie to Su?" Keitaro asked. Naru looked at Keitaro like it was obvious, "If she were following us around she would end up chasing us with one of her robots or something, you don't want her to pick you up with her Mecha Tama Chan do you?" Naru replied. Keitaro shook his head.

When they finally reached the Kitchen, Shinobu was wearing her favorite teddy bear apron. She smiled and greeted the Inspector. "If you like, I made some curry for you to try, you can have some too Naru, Keitaro." She said, setting the bowls on the dining table. The Inspector flinched as he sat down and looked at his curry. It looked normal enough, at least, it wasn't black. Naru and Keitaro waited patiently for the Inspector to take the first bite.

The Inspector picked up his spoon and slowly put some of the curry into his mouth. He sat there for a moment, emotionless, and finally, another tiny smile grew across his face. "This is great!" he said. He looked at Shinobu who was watching from the kitchen. He then looked over at Naru and Keitaro. "Your cook has just made the best curry I have had in a while!" He said, starting on the rest of his curry. Keitaro smiled at Shinobu and she blushed slightly before turning away back into the kitchen.

Naru started on her curry, with a slight frown on her face as she saw Shinobu turn from Keitaro's smile. She tried to resist whacking him while eating, but she figured she could hit him later, as he was starting his curry.

As they finished their curry, Naru let out a sigh of relief, nothing was going horribly wrong like last time, and she smiled while looking up at the ceiling. But her smile turned into a slight confused look as she heard a high pitched scream coming from down the hall. She crawled over and looked down the hall, and she slowly saw a short orange haired girl with pig tails getting closer and closer. "Chiyo Chan!" Naru yelled.

She could see right behind Chiyo Chan was another girl with a pony tail, holding a large remote control above her head. "S..SU?" She yelled again. Keitaro crawled over next to Naru and looked down the hallway as well. "Wha… What's going on?" He yelled. Chiyo Chan ran right past them, and then a odd looking big-headed robot, followed by Su.

While Naru and Keitaro still stared down the hallway, they heard a new pair of footsteps running towards them, and they looked to see who it was. Motoko had the worst look possible on her face, as she stopped in front of Naru and Keitaro. "Naru, Urashima, you have seen Su and Chiyo Chan, Correct?" She asked. Naru nodded as Keitaro just listened.

"We must get Chiyo Chan before she to is affected by Su's evil contraption." She said softly. Naru's eyes widened as she looked behind her at the Inspector. She then looked over at Keitaro, and she could only imagine what would happen if she left Keitaro with the Inspector.

"Motoko, take Keitaro with you, and don't break anything!" She said, as Keitaro got up, figuring he didn't have any choice in the matter. Naru tried to smile, but she slid back into the dining room, with a fake smile on her face as the Inspector gave her a dumbfounded look.

-----------------------------------

I hope you know, I was NOT kidding when I said your reviews meant the whole life of this fan fic, I personally would not like to quit wiritting this fan fic, but people keep saying that it's not much of a story. Anyway, feel free to say ANYTHING about my fan fic, if it goes bad, I don't care what you say about it any more.

Note: I would just like to say, the Chiyo-Chan-being-chased-by-kissing-robot was an idea giving to me by an anonymous reviewer, thank you turki sandwichu!


	8. Inspector part 3

Thanks to all of you who wanted me to keep going, it was really nice for me to see that a lot of you really do enjoy my story. And to all my flamers, I shake my fist at you and try to hold back my finger. -hmph- serves you right. Anyway, this chapter was brought to you thanks to everyone who enjoys reading my story! You all rock!

You flamers better watch your backs. Unless you're a teacher, I know you don't have eyes back there! Muahahahahaha.

----------------------------

Keitaro sighed as he walked along side Motoko. It wasn't that he didn't like walking down the hall, chasing after Su while she was chasing Chiyo Chan around with one of the few inventions Keitaro has not been tested on. Motoko seemed to have an irritated glare in her eye, and Keitaro could tell she was mad as she gripped her weapon with one hand.

"So.. Motoko, what exactly is this robot that we're chasing after?" He asked.

Motoko's face almost turned red when he asked that, and she stopped walking for a moment. "It… it's terrible." She said, continuing to walk again. Keitaro felt no other reason to ask anything, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. As they turned another corner, they saw what they were after.

Chiyo Chan was still screaming, and running as fast as her feet would let her. Keitaro could hear Su laugh, and he tried to get a good look at the robot. It looked like a giant head, with the weird eyes Su put on everything. But this odd thing had cherry's in it's mouth. Keitaro was confused, but then he heard Su yelling at him. "You're next Keitaro! I have no plans for stopping until I have used this on everyone!" Su shouted. Keitaro twitched while she said that and almost fell over.

He saw they were no more then a couple yards away when Chiyo Chan ran into Motoko, holding on like he life depending on it. Keitaro, on the other hand, was face to face with the big headed cherry holder, and as the cherry's almost reached his mouth, he ducked down in time. He looked behind him, but the robot stopped and turned it's head around. It seemed to have an evil stare, and Keitaro new he was dead now.

Naru wasn't doing much better, but at least she wasn't being chased. She had slipped on three different banana peels that the inspector would have slipped on, had she not noticed them first. Her head throbbed in pain, and she wished she could lay down for a while, but she couldn't now.

Naru was also irritated that while Osaka was trying to concentrate, Kitsune had told her to ask Naru something. So Osaka slowly walked behind Naru, always trying to interrupt when she started talking to the inspector.

Naru sighed, knowing it would all be over soon.

Unknown to the poor Naru, Keitaro, Motoko, Su, and the big headed robot were heading their way. While it was hard for Motoko to run with Chiyo Chan holding onto her leg, she had taken her off and thrown into the hands of innocent Nyamo, who about fell down when Chiyo Chan was tossed into her hands.

"And Motoko leads the pack as she turns corners, while the dork Keitaro keeps running into walls, the weird robot has had no trouble chasing after Keitaro, while poor Shinobu tripped over it while carrying rice cakes. Su has it easy so far, turning when needed, and is bound to get the robot to attack everyone, except me, the perfect Reporter Sarah." Sarah said, through the wireless Microphone Su had given her. Sarah was currently riding on top of the robot, as she watched Keitaro run for dear life.

A couple of times, she had attempted to throw artifacts at him, but missed as he it the walls with a loud THUMP.

Naru twitched as her ears picked up the sound of a screaming Keitaro. The inspector was just finishing up, he had a slightly irritated look on his face. Naru sighed, that had been from when Osaka had started asking him the question Kitsune wanted answered. Osaka kept following him until Yukari had finally grabbed Osaka and dragged her away. Yukari had hit Osaka on the head, while Osaka stood there for about a minute, then she held her head and yelled "Ow" Yukari shook her head and sighed, as Osaka started to follow her.

Naru was waiting patiently while the Inspector wrote a few more things down. She gulped as he ripped a piece of paper off of it and tucked it into his pocket. She paced back and fourth while he continued to write.

Naru could hear Keitaro's yelling getting closer. She didn't want the inspector to rush, but she didn't want him to get attacked by whatever was chasing him, be it Motoko or Su for all she cared! She just wanted to see if they passed or not.

Motoko and Keitaro turned around a corner, seeing what they hoped not to. The inspector was giving Naru a piece of paper that would say if they passed on not. Naru seemed to be smiling, but that wouldn't last long if she saw Su chasing them.

"And it seems that the leader of the chase has suddenly stopped, including the dork. I'm not to sure what they are doing, but I'm not getting the greatest look from them." Said Sarah over the microphone.

Motoko held Keitaro by the arms and sat him on the ground, tying him up with rope. He sat there and yelled, and he saw the robot right behind him. Su chuckled as it hit him in the back and set him flying in the worst direction. Right towards Naru.

Naru found herself staring face to face with Keitaro as he fell on her. They toppled over onto the ground, which was a good yet bad thing as Su's robot missed them. Instead, the robot hit the face of the Inspector, as Sarah flew on, leaving the inspector gagging for air. Su laughed as she saw Naru push Keitaro off.

Motoko suddenly grabbed Su and picked her up. "Nooo! Motoko let me down!" She yelled. Sarah looked up at Su and gave her the microphone. Su used it to yell into Motoko's ear, and ended up dropping Su on the ground. Sarah and Su laughed, running away again with Motoko behind them.

Naru helped get the evil robot of the Inspector, and she saw his face was fading from a shade of purple. He coughed and then slowly stood up, looking very disturbed. "Please.. do well in taking care of this dorm. I hope never to come again." He said, slowly leaving, while shaking uncontrollably. Naru looked at Keitaro who was still tied up and trying to untie himself.

He looked up at Naru who had one hand clenched into a fist, held by her other hand. "No Naru! Please! It wasn't my…" He couldn't even finish before Naru sent him flying out a window. Naru clapped her hands like they had dirt on them and sighed.

At least there would be no more inspections.

----------------------------

Wow. Okay. The inspector part is FINALLY over. Aren't you happy? Anyway.. I still want to thank everyone who wanted me to keep going, I would have been really hurt if I actually had to end it.


End file.
